ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spoiler:Ashitaka
Hier wird Ashitakas Leben aufgezeichnet. Die Überschriften entsprechen nicht denen der Filmkapitel. Ashitakas Herkunft Ashitaka wächst in dem naturverbundenen Emishi-Stamm auf. Der Stamm befindet sich im Nordosten Japans. Ashitaka ist um die 17 Jahre alt. Wahrscheinlich ist er ein Waisenkind, weil seine Eltern in dem Film überhaupt nicht vorkommenIn Filmen aus dem Studio Ghibli werden die Eltern der Hauptcharaktere für gewöhnlich immer erwähnt. Von Sans Eltern wissen wir beispielsweise, dass sie ihre Tochter ausgesetzt haben und vor den Wölfen geflohen sind.. Ashitaka ist der rechtmäßige Herrscher des Stammes und der einzige Prinz. Er wurde zu Respekt vor der Natur erzogen und zum Krieger ausgebildet. Ashitakas Weg und Schicksal right|200px Als Ashitaka eines Tages mit Jakkul durch den Wald reitet, bemerkt er ein Monster in seiner Nähe. Sofort reitet er zum Wachturm. Auf der Spitze trifft er auf Ji-san, der das Monster beobachtet. Ji-san meint, es sei auf jeden Fall nicht menschlich. Es dauert nicht lang, bis das Wesen seine Gestalt enthüllt: unter seiner wurmartigen Masse kann man ein Wildschwein erkennen, Ji-san identifiziert es als Dämon. Es greift den Wachturm an und bringt ihn zum Einstürzen. Ashitaka handelt schnell: Erst rettet er sein Reittier Jakkul, der sich starr vor Angst nicht bewegen kann und nur durch einen Pfeilschuss in das Holz reagiert und entkommt, danach nimmt er Ji-San, springt auf einen Baum zu und sagt dem Mann, er solle hier warten. Dieser warnt Ashitaka davor, sich nicht von dem Dämon berühren zu lassen, weil er verflucht sei. right|200px Ashitaka folgt dem Dämon, weil dieser sein Dorf angreifen will. Der junge Krieger bittet das Wildschwein, sein Dorf in Frieden zu lassen, worauf der Dämon nicht reagiert. Ashitaka bittet ihn abermals um Frieden, der Dämon bewegt sich jedoch weiterhin in Richtung Dorf und ändert seinen Weg erst, als er Kaya und zwei weitere Mädchen entdeckt. Deshalb bleibt Ashitaka nichts anderes übrig, als ihm deswegen mit seinem Bogen ins Auge zu schießen. Dies verärgert den Dämon, woraufhin sich ein Arm aus der Masse des Dämons bildet, der nach Ashitaka greift und ihn erwischt. Doch es gelingt Ashitaka, sein anderes Auge mit einem Pfeil zu treffen. Der Dämon geht zu Boden... thumb|200px|right|Der Dämon war ein Keiler thumb|200px|right|Kaya gibt Ashitaka ihr Anhänger Direkt danach versammelt sich das ganze Dorf vor dem Platz und die Seherin Hii sagt, dass niemand Ashitakas Arm berühren solle, weil er nun ebenfalls verflucht sei. Sie bittet den sterbenden Dämon, das Dorf vor seinem Hass zu verschonen, worauf der Dämon aber nicht eingeht und mit seinen letzten Worten die Menschen verflucht. Als es Abend wird, versammeln sich Ashitaka und die Ältesten des Stammes sitzend in der Hütte der Seherin. Diese vollzieht ein Ritual, um das Schicksal Ashitakas vorherzusehen. Sie meint daraufhin, dass es schlecht für Ashitaka aussehe. Sie überreicht ihm die Kugel, die den Keiler durchbohrt hat. Sie sagt, dass er den Stamm verlassen solle, um in Richtung Westen zu reisen. Dadurch soll er herausfinden, was die Ursache des Fluches ist. Ashitaka schneidet sich als Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht mehr zum Stamm gehört, seinen Zopf ab, verlässt die Hütte der Seherin und macht sich zusammen mit Jakkul auf den Weg. Kurz vor Verlassen des Dorfes wird er von Kaya aufgehalten worauf Ashitaka verwirrt reagiert aufgrund des Verbotes, Abschied von ihm zu nehmen. Das Mädchen übergibt ihm ihren Anhänger als Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihn immer lieben wird und dass er sie nie vergessen soll. Ashitaka verspricht es ihr und verlässt dann seinen Stamm. Ashitaka reist mit Jakkul den ganzen Abend Richtung Westen, um herauszufinden was dort geschieht. Am Morgen beobachtet er von oben eine Schlacht zwischen Samurais und Bauern eines Dorfes. Er will vermeiden zu kämpfen, wird jedoch von Samurais bemerkt, verfolgt und mit Pfeilen beschossen, die ihn verfehlen. Er sieht wie eine Frau von einem Samurai verfolgt wird, der sie ermorden will. Ashitaka gelingt es den Samurai aufzuhalten, indem er mit einem durch den Fluch des Dämons verstärkten Schuss seines Pfeiles die beiden Arme des Samurais trifft und diese dadurch von dessen Körper abtrennt. Nach einiger Zeit kommt Ashitaka im Dorf am Wald an und will sich Reis kaufen, wobei er durch seine ungewöhnliche Kleidung und sein Reittier Jakkul viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Er überreicht der Frau als Zahlung ein Goldnugget, worüber diese sich beschwert, weil sie ein anderes Zahlungsmittel erwartete und ihren Reis zurück verlangt. Der Wander-Priester Jigo kommt rechtzeitig dazwischen und meint, das Gold sei mindestens drei Säcke Reis wert. Die Frau nimmt das Geld an und Ashitaka kann weiter ziehen. thumb|200px|Ashitaka und Jigo treffen sich zum ersten Mal Jigo folgt Ashitaka und meint, er müsse sich nicht für seine Hilfe bedanken, denn Ashitaka habe ihm in dem Kampf mit den Samurai seine Arbeit abgenommen. Somit sei er Ashitaka seinen Dank schuldig. Ashitaka empfindet jedoch keinen Gefallen an seiner Tat, weil er in dem Kampf zwei Männer töten musste. Wenige Augenblicke später bemerken die beiden, dass sie von Männern verfolgt werden, worauf Jigo nur antwortet, dass sowas eben passiert wenn man Gold bei sich trägt. Am Abend sitzen die beiden Wanderer in einer kleinen Höhle und kochen Reis. Als Jigo eine Schüssel von Ashitaka überreicht bekommt, wundert er sich und spricht ihn darauf an, dass er ihn an die alten Emishi erinnert. Ashitaka ignoriert den Kommentar und zeigt ihm die Kugel und das Fluchmal des Keilers an seinem Arm. Er fragt, ob Jigo schon einmal sowas gesehen hat. Dieser verneint und meint, auf der ganzen Welt liege ein Fluch und erzählt Folgendes: An diesem Ort habe sich einst eine Stadt befunden, die durch eine Naturkatastrophe und die darauffolgende Missernte und Streitereien zerstört wurde. Jigo sagt, es gebe einen Wald, weit oben in den Bergen jenseits des Dorfes am Wald, wo die Tiere doppelt so groß seien wie sonst wie es alle Tiere damals waren. Dort lebe der Waldgott, der über Leben und Tod entscheide und vielleicht den Fluch aufheben könne. Ashitaka ist über diese Worte sehr erstaunt. Als die Nacht vorbei ist, macht sich Ashitaka auf den Weg. Mit einer Verbeugung bedankt er sich vor Jigo und beginnt seine Suche nach dem Waldgott. Die Eisenhütte und Ursache des Fluches Ashitaka ist daran interessiert den Waldgott zu finden, um ihn darum zu bitten, den Fluch von ihm zu nehmen. Darum wandert er immer weiter nach Westen. Auf dem Weg durch die Wälder die von starken Regenfällen heimgesucht werden, hört er ein weites grollen, dass die Schüsse von Eboshi's Transport abgeben. Wenig später, als der Regen dann aufgehört hat, findet er in einem Fluss zwei bewusstlose Personen. Er zieht sie sofort ans Ufer, um zu schauen, ob sie noch leben, damit er ihre Verletzungen stillen kann. Plötzlich hört er etwas auf der anderen Seite des Flusses und beobachtet hinter einem Stamm das Geschehen: zwei Wölfe und ein Mädchen versammeln sich um einen großen Wolf, um dessen Verletzung am Hals zu behandeln. Ashitaka wird jedoch bemerkt. Er stellt sich auf einen Stamm und ruft fragend, ob sie alte Göttern sind und ob er im Wald des Waldgottes sei. Doch die Wölfe und das Mädchen ignorieren den jungen Mann und ziehen sich in den Wald zurück. 200px|right Einer der Männer, die Ashitaka gerettet hat, fängt an zu schreien. Sofort eilt Ashitaka zu ihm und bemerkt einen Baumgeist. Er ist verwundert, dass diese auch an jenem Ort leben. Der Mann, welcher Kohroku genannt wird, meint dass die Baumgeister ihnen nur Unglück bringen werden, weil sie bestimmt ihren Herrn, den Gott des Waldes, rufen werden, daraufhin beruhigt Ashitaka den Mann und meint, die Baumgeister symbolisieren, dass der Wald durch ihre Anwesenheit gesund ist. Die Verletzten und Ashitaka reisen durch den Wald, weil das der schnellste Weg zu Kohrokus Dorf ist. Sie werden von den Baumgeistern durch den Wald geleitet. Laut Ashitaka bringen die Waldgeister einen am schnellsten durch den Wald. Doch Kohroku fühlt sich unsicher und kämpft mit seiner Panik. Sie kommen an einem sumpfähnlichen Gebiet im Zedernwald an und rasten dort eine kurze Zeit. Ashitaka gibt dem bewusstlosen Mann etwas zu trinken. Dabei beobachtet Ashitaka Hirsche, die über eine Waldlichtung laufen. Auf einmal hält ein außergewöhnlicher Hirsch an. Ashitakas verfluchter Arm reagiert auf dieses Geschehen sehr aggressiv, zuckt Wild um sich her und wird schwer kontrollierbar. Er taucht ihn schnell ins Wasser des Sees, um ihn zu beruhigen. 200px|right Nach dem Verschwinden dieser eigenartigen Gestalt, die diese Reaktion auf Ashitakas arm bewirkt hat, gehen sie weiter und verlassen den Wald. In der Nähe erblicken sie ein Dorf in der Mitte eines Sees. Ashitaka fragt neugierig, was das für eine Festung sei. Daraufhin antwortet Kohroku, dass dies die Eisenhütte von Herrin Eboshi ist und dort Eisen gewonnen wird. Sie werden von Fischern mit ihren Booten zur Eisenhütte gefahren, wo sich schon viele Bewohner versammelt haben. Als sie bei der Eisenhütte angekommen sind, nimmt ein Wachtrupp den halb bewusstlosen Arbeiter in seine Obhut und bedankt sich bei Ashitaka für die Rettung des Mannes, während die Gruppe von Ochsentreibern verwundert über Kohroku's wiederauftauchen sind und fragen ob er ein Geist sei. Daraufhin erscheint der Hauptmann Gonza und fordert Ashitaka auf, stehen zu bleiben, um seine Fragen zu beantworten. Doch wird er von Kohrokus Frau Toki unterbrochen, die Kohroku wegen seiner Verletzungen beschimpft. Danach bedankt sich Toki bei Ashitaka. Er wundert sich über ihr Kompliment, weil er dachte sie sei ihm böse, weil er ihren Mann zurück gebracht hat. Dies bringt die Frau zum Lachen. Plötzlich taucht Eboshi, die Herrin der Eisenhütte auf. Sie bittet ihn, am Abend zu ihr zu kommen, weil sie sich persönlich bei ihm bedanken will. 200px|right 200px|right Gegen Abend sitzt Ashitaka mit den Ochsentreibern in einer großen Hütte beim Essen. Dabei werden die Männer von den Frauen beobachtet, weil sie Ashitaka süß und hübsch finden. Sie bitten ihn abends bei ihnen vorbeizukommen, was viele der Ochsentreiber nervt und sie wollen die Frauen verjagen. Ashitaka aber nimmt die Einladung an und meint, dass er gerne vorbeikommt und sich anschauen möchte wie die Frauen arbeiten. Daraufhin freuen diese sich und begeben sich zurück zu ihrer Arbeit. Die Ochsentreiber meinen, dass die Herrin zu nachsichtig mit den Frauen ist und einfach nur "freches Pack" freikauft. Dann fängt ein Ochsentreiber an über die Geschichte mit Nago zu reden: Wegen des Ebers hätten sie überhaupt nicht mehr arbeiten können, weil sie nicht zu den Eisenvorkommen außerhalb der Stadt hätten vordringen können, bis Eboshi mit ihrer Armee gekommen sei. Diese soll Nago in die Flucht geschlagen haben. Ashitaka wird sehr nachdenklich und fragt sich, wie Nago sich im Augenblick seines Todes wohl gefühlt haben muss. 200px|right Danach begibt er sich zu Eboshi, die sich nochmals bei ihm bedankt. Sie fragt Ashitaka, woher er kommt und was er an diesem Ort will, weil sie noch nie solch ein ungewöhnliches Reittier wie seines gesehen habe Ashitaka unterbricht sie und meint er komme von weit her. Er zeig Eboshi die Eisenkugel und seinen verfluchten Arm und fragt, ob dies ihre Kugel sei, mit der sie den Keiler durchbohrt habe. Und erzählt, dass dieser sein Dorf angegriffen und ihn dabei verflucht hat. Eboshi gibt zu, dass es ihre Kugel ist und dass sie es war, die auf den Keiler geschossen habe. Sie fragt ihn verwundert, wer er sei und woher er komme. Diese Fragen beantwortet Ashitaka ihr jedoch nicht. Wütend droht ihm Gonza "ihn in der Mitte durchzuschneiden", wenn er nicht antworten möchte. Eboshi verbietet dies Gonza und stellt Ashitaka erneut die Frage, was er an dem Ort wolle. Darauf antwortet Ashitaka: Mit ungetrübtem Blick die Wahrheit sehen; Das will ich! Eboshi findet das amüsant und versteht. Sie ist bereit Ashitaka ein Geheimnis zu zeigen. Gonza ist schockiert und fragt, ob das ihr Ernst sei. 200px|right Eboshi geleitet Ashitaka an der Schmelzhütte vorbei, wo die Frauen arbeiten und weiter zu einem Garten. In einer Hütte zeigt Eboshi Ashitaka die Ausgestoßenen, die genauso wie Ashitaka mit einer Krankheit verflucht sind. Sie arbeiten für ihre Herrin und stellen Gewehre für sie her. Einer der Arbeiter gibt Eboshi ein Gewehr und fragt, ob es vom Gewicht her passt. Eboshi findet es für die weniger geübten Frauen zu schwer. Das bringt die Arbeiter zum Lachen und sie scherzen, dass Eboshi irgendwann einmal die ganze Welt beherrschen wird. Ashitaka ist erzürnt, dass sie diese Waffen herstellen lässt. Sein verfluchter Arm fängt an, sich von alleine zu bewegen und will Eboshi mit dem Schwert ermorden. Ashitaka gelingt es dies noch zu verhinden. Eboshi fragt ihn, ob der Fluch von ihm Besitz ergreife und sie töten möchte. Doch Ashitaka meint, dass wenn es den Fluch brechen würde,er das auch mit der linken Hand täte. Dann hört man, wie einer der Ausgestoßenen mit ihm reden möchte. 200px|right Es ist der alte Osa, der dafür spricht, Eboshi am Leben zu lassen, genauso wie Eboshi Ashitakas Herz nicht verhöhnen solle. Weil Eboshi die Ausgestoßenen wie Menschen behandelt und ihre Wunden versorgt, ist der alte Osa ihr dankbar und möchte deshalb nicht, dass sie verletzt wird. Ashitaka beruhigt sich. Er verlässt den Garten und geht in Richtung Schmelzhütte, wo er wie versprochen, den Frauen bei der Arbeit helfen möchte. Die Frauen freuen sich, dass er tatsächlich gekommen ist, denn sie dachten schon, dass er nicht mehr auftauchen werde. Ashitaka beginnt den Frauen zu helfen, indem er für eine Frau die Arbeit an einem Blasebalg übernimmt. Sie sind begeistert von seiner Kraft und Unterstützung. Nach einer Stunde beendet er seine Tätigkeit. Ashitaka erklärt den Frauen, dass er morgen wieder abreisen möchte, um in dem Wald nach einem Mädchen zu suchen. Im nächsten Augenblick rennt er sofort zur Dorfmitte und meint, dass sie kommt. Damit meint er das Wolfsmädchen, welches tatsächlich auch sogleich von den Wachen entdeckt wird. Sie Schlagen Alarm wegen des bevorstehenden Angriffes. Daraufhin versammeln sich alle Männer und Wachen hinter der Eisenhütte und warten auf sie. Das Wolfsmädchen San und der Waldgott 200px|right Das Wolfsmädchen stürmt die Eisenhütte und tötet zwei Wachen, um in die Dorfmitte zu gelangen, wo sich Eboshi befindet. Dies erweist sich als schwierig, weil sich das ganze Dorf dort versammelt hat. Sie begibt sich auf das Dach der Eisenhütte. Ashitaka ist ihr ständig auf den Fersen und versucht auf das Dach zu klettern was er nicht schafft. Eboshi ruft nach dem Wolfsmädchen, woraufhin diese sich zu erkennen gibt und nicht die Falle bemerkt, die ihr gestellt wurde. Ashitaka ruft ihr zu, dass sie fliehen soll, weil sie umzingelt ist und der Angriff ihren Tod bedeuten würde. Trotzdem hört das Mädchen nicht auf ihn und stürmt über das Dach abwärts auf Eboshi zu. Sie wird aufgehalten, weil die Wachen auf sie schießen und sie zum Abstürzen bringen. Als sie auf dem Boden ankommt, wird auf sie geschossen. Sie überlebt, weil lediglich ihre Ton-Maske getroffen wird. Trotzdem ist sie für kurze Zeit ohnmächtig, wodurch die Chance für die Wachen gekommen ist, das Mädchen anzugreifen. Ashitaka verhindert das in letzte Sekunde, indem er einen Holzstamm auf sie wirft. Er rennt zu dem Mädchen und rüttelt sie wach, kriegt aber als "Dank" von ihr nur eine Schnittwunde zugefügt und wird zur Seite gedrängt. Das Wolfsmädchen rennt zu Eboshi, um einen Kampf mit ihr auszufechten. Die Dorfbewohner umzingeln das Mädchen und Eboshi mit ihren Speeren, sodass das Mädchen nicht mehr fliehen kann. Es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg für sie als gegen die Herrin der Eisenhütte zu kämpfen. thumb|200pxpx|Ashitaka benutzt den Fluch des Dämons um San vor den Dorfbewohnern zu retten thumb|200pxpx|Kiyo richtet ihr Gewehr auf Ashitaka Ashitaka befindet sich noch außerhalb des Kreises. Seine Wut macht sich an seinem Arm bemerkbar, wo sich wurmartige Ausläufer bilden und ihm übernatürliche Kräfte verleihen. Er krümmt das Schwert von Gonza mit nur zwei Fingern. Dann begibt er sich zu Eboshi und zu dem Wolfsmädchen. Er schiebt mit bloßer Hand alle Anwesenden zur Seite um in die Mitte zu kommen und den Kampf zu beenden. Eboshi fragt schockiert, was das soll. Ashitaka meint, dass das Mädchen ihm gehört. Er erklärt, dass das was sie hier anrichtet, nur zu mehr Hass führen wird und nimmt seinen Arm als Beispiel dafür was der Hass alles anrichten kann. Eboshi sagt ironisch, dass die beiden ein gutes Paar abgeben werden. Sie meint man solle seinen Arm doch einfach abhacken, um das Problem zu beenden. Ashitaka kommt ihr jedoch zuvor. Mit einem gezielten Schlag schlägt Ashitaka beide Kontrahentinnen ohmächtig. Er übergibt Eboshi ihren Arbeiterinnen und erwähnt, dass dieser nichts fehlt. Er trägt das Wolfsmädchen in Richtung Tor. Kiyo wird daraufhin sehr wütend und warnt Ashitaka, stehen zu bleiben, sonst werde sie ihn erschiessen. Ashitaka schaut sie an, lächelt und geht weiter. Die anderen Arbeiterinnen raten Kiyo dringlich davon ab, auf ihn zu schießen. Doch es löst sich ein Schuss und Ashitaka wird in die rechte Brust getroffen. Trotzdem läuft er weiter bis zu dem Tor, das aus dem Dorf hinausführt. Die dort postierten Wachen bitten ihn zur Seite zu gehen, weil sie ihm noch etwas schuldig sind und sie ihn nicht töten möchten. Ashitaka ignoriert die Warnung und sagt er sei am heutigen Morgen durch dieses Tor hinen gekommen und werde es auch so wieder verlassen. Er ruft Jakkul und will das Tor öffnen, wovon ihm die Männer abraten, weil die Kraft von zehn Männern benötigt wird, um das Tor zu öffnen. Der Fluch verleiht Ashitaka solch große Stärke, dass er in der Lage ist das Tor ganz alleine zu öffnen. Dabei verliert er aber viel Blut. Vor dem Tor warten bereits die Wölfe. Er erklärt ihnen, dass ihre Prinzessin wohlauf ist und dass er jetzt mit ihr heraus kommen wird. 200px|right Ashitaka reitet mit dem Wolfsmädchen auf Jakkul in die Berge. Sie erwacht und wundert sich, wo sie sich wohl befindet. Ashitaka fällt bewusstlos und am Ende seiner Kräfte von seinem Reittier und bleibt regungslos auf dem Boden liegen. Er gibt keine Lebenszeichen von sich. Jakkul schmeißt das Wolfsmädchen von sich herunter. Sie rennt mit ihren Wolfsbrüdern zu Ashitaka, nimmt seine Klinge und hält sie ihm an die Kehle. Wütend fragt sie ihn, warum er dazwischen gegangen ist, als sie Eboshi töten wollte. Er antwortet schwach, dass es auch ihr Tod gewesen wäre und das sinnlos gewesen wäre. Das Wolfsmädchen droht Ashitaka zornig, ihn umzubringen wenn er nicht den Mund hält. Daraufhin schaut er dem Mädchen ins Gesicht sagt ihr, wie schön sie sei.Schockiert springt sie von ihm weg und ist sprachlos wegen der Worte. Daraufhin wollen die Wölfe Ashitaka umbringen, werden aber von den Affen daran gehindert. Die Affen schimpfen über die Menschen. Sie meinen, dass jedes Mal wenn sie neue Bäume pflanzen, die Menschen wieder kommen um diese zu zerstören. Sie glauben, dass sie genauso stark werden wie Ashitaka, wenn sie diesen aufessen können. San widerspricht ihnen und meint dies würde sie lediglich zu andern Wesen machen. Die Affen erwidern ihr, dass die Worte eines Menschen nicht zählen. Wütend möchten die Wolfsbrüder den Affen hinterher rennen, werden aber zurück gerufen. Die Wölfe sprechen das Mädchen mit San an und fragen sie, ob sie denn wenigstens Jakkul haben können. Doch sie verbietet ihnen das Reittier anzurühren. Das Wolfsmädchen, welches also San heißt, bringt mit Hilfe von Jakkul Ashitaka tief in den Wald. Dort befindet sich in einem See eine kleine Insel. San legt Ashitaka in das Wasser des Sees, so dass nur sein Kopf auf der Insel aufliegt und aus dem Wasser ragt, damit seine Wunde sich im Wasser beruhigen kann. Ashitaka sieht wie in einem Traum eine goldene hirschähnliche Gestalt auf ihn zu kommt und seine Wunde mit dem Mund berührt, um ihn zu heilen. Als Ashitaka aufwacht kommt San mit etwas Nahrung zu ihm und freut sich, dass er wieder wach ist. Durch ihre Fähigkeit mit Tieren zu sprechen erfuhr das Wolfsmädchen von Jakkul, woher er und sein Reiter stammen und warum die beiden dort sind. Ashitaka erzählt, dass ihn jemand geheilt hat. San meint, dass es der Gott des Waldes gewesen ist. Ashitaka schaut hoffnungsvoll nach seinen Arm und muss bemerken, dass das Fluchmal leider nicht von ihm genommen wurde. San gibt Ashitaka etwas zu essen, doch er ist zu schwach zum Kauen. Daraufhin kaut sie das Essen vor und füttert ihn Mund zu Mund. 200px|right Zwischen den Bäumen tritt auf einmal die Wolfsgöttin Moro hervor und auch die Wildschweine erreichen das Zentrum des Waldes. Sie erklären, dass sie hier gegen die Menschen kämpfen werden, weil dies der Wald des Waldgottes ist. Moro meint zu ihnen, dass es unmöglich ist die Menschen zu besiegen, weil diese Feuerwaffen besitzen. Sie erklärt, dass sie die Wildschweine aber nicht nicht davon abhalten wird, es trotzdem zu versuchen. Die Wildschweine fragen sie draufhin misstrauisch, was es mit den zwei Menschen an ihrer Seite auf sich habe. Die Wolfsgöttin antwortet den Wildschweinen, dass San ihre Tochter ist und dass Ashitaka ein Freund ist, weil der Waldgott sein Leben gerettet hat. Die Wildschweine werden wütend, weil der Waldgott das Leben eines Menschen, nicht aber das von Nago gerettet hat. Moro meint dazu, dass Nago Angst vor dem Tod hatte und geflüchtet ist. Auf einmal erscheint ein riesiger alter Keiler namens Okkoto, der sich Ashitaka nähern will, um die Geschichte von Ashitaka selbst zu erfahren. San ist besorgt, dass er ihn fressen wird, was aber nicht in der Absicht des Wildscheins liegt. Der blinde Keiler nimmt durch tiefes Einatmen an Ashitakas verfluchter Hand dessen Erinnerungen wahr. So erfährt er die Wahrheit über die Geschichte von Nagos Tod und schämt sich, was aus seinem Stamm geworden ist. Okkoto warnt Ashitaka den Wald zu verlassen, denn sähe er ihn wieder, müsse er ihn töten. Anmerkungen